Big Time Date Night
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos have a romantic date together on a rainy night. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this! I worked really hard on it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Date Night**

It was Saturday night, but it was a rather unusual Saturday for Carlos Garcia. Instead of going out and hanging out with his three best friends, he was stuck inside with a broken leg. You see, the week before, he and his three friends had been hanging out in his backyard, and he had attempted one of James' and Logan's legendary back flips off his trampoline, but it ended in disaster. He ended up on the ground, crying out from the blinding pain ripping through his leg. His mother and friends had rushed him to the Emergency Room where the annoying doctors made him wait in pain for an hour before even coming in to see him, then he had to wait another thirty minutes for them to take him back for an x-ray, after which he had to wait another painful hour for the x-ray to be developed. By this time, everyone was getting antsy, and Carlos didn't know how much longer he could take the pain in his leg. But fortunately, his boyfriend James was there by his side the whole time and he seemed to make everything just a little better. After a total of three hours in the ER, the tired Latino boy was sent home with his right leg in a cast surrounded by a thick, black plastic boot and a prescription for some pain medicine. The doctor had instructed him that his cast would have to stay on for six long weeks, during which any hockey was strictly off-limits. So, all Carlos had to do was sit at home, being visited periodically by his three best buds and having his homework brought from school by his mother.

So, it was Saturday night and there he sat…..alone in his room with Spongebob playing on his TV. It was late in the evening and he was at home alone. His dad was working late for the third time this week, and his mom was out of town for the weekend visiting some relatives. To make things more gloomy, it was pouring rain outside, the heavy droplets pounding relentlessly against the metal roof on Carlos' house. Trying to put the rain out of his mind, Carlos leaned back against the headboard of his bed and focused on the cartoon playing on his TV. He sat like this for a good half-hour before everything went black. Literally. A tree must have hit a power line or something because the TV and the lights all clicked off all at once, leaving Carlos sitting in the dark. An irritated sigh left the boy's lips and he just sat there. His eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and he could see all the details of his room surprisingly clearly. It wasn't completely dark because of the gloomy light drifting in through the window, which helped. Carlos hated being in complete darkness. Ever since he was little, he hated it when the lights went out. It just felt like the wall were closing in on him.

After sitting there in silence for several minutes, an idea popped into Carlos' head. Reaching his iPhone on the bedside table, he picked it up and dialed James' number. He held the phone to his ear and waited a few seconds before a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"_Hey, babe." _James greeted.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Carlos said.

"_Nothing much. Just trying to find some candles or a flashlight or something so my mom doesn't have an anxiety attack." _James answered, _"You?" _

"Just sitting in my room in the dark." Carlos said, "I was sort of wondering if maybe you wanted to come over. We could hang out and keep each other company until the lights come back on."

"_Why? You scared?" _James teased.

"No, I just….wanted to be near you. Whataya say? Wanna come over?" Carlos said.

"_Sure. Just let me find a flashlight for my mom and I'll be over in a few minutes." _James said.

"Okay. See ya soon." Carlos said.

"_Hm. I love you. Bye." _James said.

"I love you, too." Carlos said before clicking his phone off.

He set the phone back in its original spot on the bedside table, a smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. Suddenly, another idea popped into his head…..an idea for a romantic date for the two of them. He reached over and grabbed his crutches, which were propped against the wall beside his bed, and stood up off the bed and placed the crutched underneath his arms. He then hobbled around the bed, and down the hall to the living room. He went over to the fireplace and opened it and clumsily arranged several pieces of wood inside it from the wood-box in the corner. He then lit a fire and closed the metal mesh 'curtains' on the front of the fire place. Once that was done, he limped down the hall to the kitchen and set to work at preparing a picnic for them.

He gathered the necessary ingredients from the refrigerator and fixed them each a sandwich. He fixed them just the way they liked them: James' with ham, lettuce, and tomato; and his own with turkey, cheese, and tomato. He also placed a dollop of his mom's awesome homemade potato salad on each of the two plates, as well as a few BBQ-flavored chips. He must have looked like a clown hobbling around the kitchen on his crutches while he did all this, but he managed. Just as he finished putting the chips away, there was a knock at the door. Shutting the cabinet, he limped out of the kitchen to the front door, and opened it. A smile spread across his face when he saw James standing there, his hair damp and a few water droplets sliding down his face.

"Hey, baby." the pretty boy said, also smiling.

"Hey. Did you walk over here or something? You're soaking wet." Carlos said.

"I drove, and I got this wet from just running from the car to the porch." James answered.

Carlos giggled.

"Well, come in and you can get dried off." he said, stepping aside so James could come in.

James closed the door behind him, and kicked off his wet shoes next to the door. He then turned to Carlos and gently pulled the shorter boy into a kiss. The kiss was nothing more than just a brief touching together of their lips, but it was still sweet.

"How's your leg feeling?" James asked when he pulled back.

"It's okay, I guess. It still hurts, but those pills the doctor gave me are helping." Carlos answered.

"That's good." James said.

They shared another light kiss before Carlos turned and started limping back to the kitchen, James following him.

"What's all this?" he asked when he saw the two plates of food setting on the small island in the middle of the room.

"I fixed us a picnic, and there's a romantic fire in the living room." Carlos answered.

"Nice. Is there anything I can do to help?" James asked.

"Uhhh, sure. There's a blanket in the hall closet. Can you go get it and lay it out in the floor in front of the fireplace?" Carlos said.

"Sure. But I think I'm gonna go dry off first." James said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Carlos smiled at this, and picked up one of the plates and clumsily took it to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. He did the same with the second plate. While he waited for James to get dried off, he fixed them each a glass of chocolate milk and took them to the living room. As he set the two glasses on the coffee table, James stepped into the room with the blanket in his hands, and his hair restored to its usual perfect state. James unfolded the blanket and spread it out on the floor in front of the fireplace, then took the two plates and glasses and set them down on it. He helped Carlos lower himself down to the floor, and set his crutches just to the side, then joined him on the blanket.

"Mmm, this looks yummy." the pretty boy commented as he looked at what Carlos had fixed for them.

He picked up his sandwich and took a big bite. His taste buds cried out in pleasure at the delicious flavors of the sandwich. Carlos had fixed it _just_ the way he liked it!

"Mm, this is so good, baby!" James mumbled around his bite of sandwich.

Carlos smiled at this and popped a chip in his mouth. The two of them sat there and enjoyed their picnic in front of the fire in the darkened room, whilst they talked over a variety of subjects from hockey to video games to how much they loved each other. They just couldn't get over how beautiful each other looked with the firelight dancing across their skin. They both thoroughly enjoyed their little picnic, but by the time they finished, Carlos was beginning to feel a throbbing pain in his leg. This happened whenever he sat for a while without having it propped up.

"I think I need to sit on the couch; my leg is starting to hurt." the Latino boy said while gently massaging his cast- and boot-covered leg.

" 'kay." James said.

The pretty boy quickly stood behind Carlos and helped him up onto his one good leg, then helped him hop the short distance to the black, leather couch. Once Carlos was sitting comfortably on the couch, James pulled the coffee table closer so he could prop his foot on the edge.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Fine. Thanks, Jamie." Carlos answered.

"Good. I'll be right back." James said before stepping out of the room.

Carlos had no idea where he was going, but his question was answered a minute later when James re-entered the room, carrying his large blue comforter in his arms.

"I figured we could get all snuggly-warm in the dark." he said as he unfolded the comforter.

Carlos smiled, and James sat down next to him and wrapped the comforter around them, fixing it so they were nice and cozy and snuggled close together. The smaller boy rested his head against James' shoulder, and the two of them sat there in silence while they watched the rain pouring down outside through the window. The occasional flash of lightening illuminated the room for a split second before leaving them in partial darkness again.

"I'm glad you called me to come over here." James commented after several minutes, "This is really romantic and cozy."

"Hm. Yeah, it is." Carlos agreed, "I love getting cozy with you."

The two of them smiled at each other, and James leaned in to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. At first, the kiss was just a simple pressing together of their lips, but it soon deepened when James lightly teased his tongue at the seam of Carlos' lips. The smaller boy gladly parted his lips, moaning softly when James started exploring all his sensitive spots. Under the comforter, James placed his hand on Carlos' knee, and began slowly teasing his way up his thigh. Carlos' cock twitched in his pajama bottoms as James' hand got closer and closer to its destination. A louder moan escaped his lips when James gently palmed him through the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms. As much as he would have loved to go further, there was still one fact they couldn't ignore.

"Wait." Carlos gasped as he pulled back from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" James breathed, pausing the movements of his hand, but still keeping it pressed against the boy's crotch.

"Wh-what about my leg? How can we do anything with my leg in cast?" Carlos asked.

There was a short silence between them before the perfect idea popped into James' head.

"Can I show you?" he asked.

Carlos stared at him, a bit apprehensive.

"Trust me." James whispered, placing a tender kiss to the smaller boy's cheek.

Carlos did trust him, so he nodded. A small smile tugged at James' lips, and he resumed their heated kissing. He also started gently palming Carlos through his pajama bottoms again, his own cock twitching when the smaller boy moaned. Carlos untangled his arm from between them, and reached up to cradle James' cheek briefly before reaching back to tangle his fingers through the pretty boy's perfect hair. He pulled back suddenly and gasped when James gave his crotch a gentle squeeze.

"Mm, you like that?" James whispered, his lips just centimeters away from Carlos' ear, "You like it when I touch you there?"

"Y-yeah!" Carlos breathed.

James moaned into his ear, and slid his hand past the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He smiled when he found that Carlos had been going commando. Such a sneaky little boy. The pretty boy pulled Carlos' half-hard cock out of his pajama bottoms, and started stroking him slowly. The smaller boy moaned and arched up into his boyfriend's touch. James was an expert when it came to turning him on.

A whimper of loss escaped Carlos' lips when James' hand left him, and his eyes shot open to see why he had stopped. James shrugged the comforter off him, and dropped to his knees on the floor, quickly scooting over so he was kneeling in front of Carlos. He then curled his fingers around the waistband of Carlos' pajama bottoms and pulled them down. Carlos lifted his hips briefly so they could be pulled down, his heart racing with excitement. James was very careful as he removed Carlos' pajama bottoms from around his cast-covered leg, and tossed them aside. The pretty boy's cock throbbed in his jeans when he raked his eyes up and down his boyfriend's half-naked form.

"You're so sexy." he breathed as he ran his palms along the smaller boy's thighs.

An adorable blush appeared on Carlos' cheeks. James leaned down and started placing a series of light kisses along Carlos' left thigh, slowly moving closer and closer to the part of his body demanding the most attention. Carlos squirmed slightly in pleasure, and bit down on his bottom lip. When James reached the top of Carlos' leg, he teasingly kissed along the boy's lower abs, kissing basically everywhere except where Carlos needed it the most.

"J-James, please!" he gasped, making James smile up at him.

"Please, what, baby?" he asked.

"Stop teasing." Carlos moaned.

Deciding that Carlos had endured enough torture, James went ahead with what he had in mind. He held the smaller boy's hard cock at the base, and leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, lapping at the copious amounts of precum gathered at the head. The taste of his lover burst across his tongue, and he delighted in the sexy moan that Carlos emitted. He then slowly pushed all of Carlos' pulsing length into his mouth, letting his throat relax so he could take him all the way down.

"Ngh, James!" the smaller boy gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers through James' hair.

The pretty boy moaned around the length in his mouth as he started bobbing his head. He hollowed his cheeks and massaged the underside of Carlos' cock with his tongue, making the smaller boy whimper and squirm beneath him. Carlos squirmed around enough so that when he spread his legs apart, James had easy access to his hole. This was a fact that James quickly noticed and decided to take full advantage of. Pulling off him with an erotic pop, the pretty boy took two of his fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly with his own saliva. Carlos looked down at him when the warm wetness disappeared from around his cock, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw James getting his fingers wet. He knew what he was fixing to do.

Once James was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of his mouth and reached down between his boyfriend's legs. He lightly circled his wet fingers around the smaller boy's tight hole, smiling when Carlos gasped and tightened his grip on the blue comforter. James then carefully eased a single finger past the tight ring of muscle, his own cock throbbing in his jeans at the feeling of the tight velvety heat surrounding his finger. As he started gently moving the digit in and out of Carlos, he took the boy's cock back into his mouth and started bobbing his head slowly again. Carlos cursed under his breath at the intense sensations pulsing through him. When he relaxed around the single finger inside him, James added a second one and curled them forward, seeking out that one spot that would drive Carlos crazy. He knew he had found it when the raven-haired boy cried out softly and arched his back.

"J-James, I n-need you inside me!" Carlos gasped, causing James to pause his movements and pull off him.

"You sure?" the pretty boy asked, his voice slightly raspy from having Carlos' cock down his throat.

"Y-yeah. I can lay on my side and my leg will be fine. I just need you so bad, baby." Carlos answered.

James nodded, and stood up. Carlos switched positions so he was laying on his right side so his leg would be laying on the couch the whole time and would be out of the way. While he did this, James wasted no time in yanking off his t-shirt and pulling down his jeans and underwear so he was completely naked. It felt so good for his cock to be free from the confines of his jeans. Carlos nodded at him, and the pretty boy eagerly (but carefully) crawled up behind him on the couch, and lay down on his own right side. Their bodies were pressed so closely and so perfectly together, it was as if they were literally made for each other.

James quickly spat in his hand and used the moisture to slick his aching cock, gasping at the friction from his own hand.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, placing a teasing kiss to the sensitive skin behind Carlos' ear.

"Mmm, yeah!" the smaller boy moaned, rubbing his hips back against his boyfriend.

James smiled, and reached down to position the tip of his cock at the boy's relaxed hole. He carefully started pushing in, gasping at how good Carlos felt inside. The smaller boy tightened his fingers around a corner of the comforter as his treacherous body resisted the intrusion, but James went nice and slow for him. The pretty boy tenderly kissed along his neck to help him relax, which seemed to work because Carlos moaned softly and opened up to him. James paused when he was all the way in so Carlos could adjust.

"I won't move until you're ready." he whispered, his warm breath tickling his boyfriend's neck.

"G-go ahead." Carlos gasped, pushing his hips back.

James moaned and placed his hand on Carlos' hip to hold him steady as he carefully pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside him. He paused for a brief second before rolling his hips forward. Both of them moaned as James repeated the motion. This was the first time they had made love in this position, so his movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but he soon figured out a steady rhythm of thrusting that drove them both insane.

"Ngh, harder! D-do it harder!" Carlos whimpered.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, James tightened his grip on the smaller boy's hip and pounded his ass harder. There would surely be a bruise there the next day, but neither of them cared; it would just be another mark of their passion. The smaller boy gasped and moaned loudly as James' big cock slid in and out of him. Oh, it felt so good!

"Mmm, you like that, baby? You like having my cock in your ass, pounding you so hard?" James moaned in the sexiest voice Carlos had ever heard.

"Y-yeah! It feels s-so good!" Carlos gasped.

The pretty boy moaned into his ear, turning him on even more. Almost on reflex, Carlos turned his head and reached back, wrapping his hand around the back of James' neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. They drank in each moan the other made as their lips and their hips moved together. James let his hand drop from Carlos' hip to the boy's neglected cock, and he stroked him to match his vigorous thrusts. Carlos pulled back from the kiss and cursed under his breath as his pleasure instantly doubled.

James could tell that Carlos was getting closer to coming, so he decided to try something he'd read about online a few days ago. He started alternating his thrusts between pounding him harder to bring him closer to orgasm, then slowing down to pull him back bit. Carlos really seemed to like this because his moans got louder, and his gasps turned into whimpers.

"J-James! I'm close!" the smaller boy breathed.

"Come for me, baby! I got you." James moaned as he continuously stroked his lover and pounded into him.

His cock throbbed when Carlos cried out as his sweet spot was hit, and he repeated the same rolling motion with his hips. He was rewarded by another cry of pleasure from his boyfriend. It took only a few more thrusts at this angle to send Carlos over the edge. He whimpered and cried out, gripping a corner the disheveled comforter. His hips stuttered into James' hand as he came, covering the pretty boy's hand and his own abdomen with his cum, and a little of it landed on the floor. James stroked Carlos through his orgasm, the erotic sounds of pleasure emanating from the smaller boy totally turning him on. Seeing Carlos coming, and feeling his hot cum on his hand was enough to send James over the edge as well. The pretty boy gave one final hard thrust into his lover, and groaned loudly as he came. Carlos moaned something that sounded suspiciously like James' name as the pretty boy's cum covered his insides.

Once the euphoric feeling reached its peek, it left both of them weak and gasping for breath. Their bodies went limp against each other, and the only sounds that filled the room was that of the crackling fire and their heavy breathing. Several minutes later when James could breathe normally again, he gently pulled out of Carlos, and smoothed his hand across the boy's abs under his thin t-shirt.

"Mm, that was so good." he moaned softly as he rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos gulped on his breath and nodded, turning his head so he and James could kiss gently again.

"I'll be right back." James said when they pulled back from the kiss.

He carefully crawled out from behind Carlos, and stood on his shaky legs. He made his way around the couch and out of the room, walking down the hall to the bathroom. He then retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet below the sink, and soaked it under the faucet and squeezed out the excess water. He used it to wipe away the slight sweat that had broken out on his face and torso. He felt cooled and refreshed after he did this. When he finished getting cleaned up, he returned to the living room, bringing the washcloth with him so he could clean Carlos' cum off the floor.

When he re-entered the living room and stepped around the couch, he was met by an absolutely adorable sight. Carlos lay on the couch, asleep with the blue comforter wrapped around his body. The comforter practically swallowed him, and all James could see was his head and feet poking out from either end. He looked so sweet and peaceful. James then knelt on the floor and cleaned up the small mess they had made, then set the washcloth down on the nearby coffee table. He took a moment to place a tender kiss to his boyfriend's forehead while he was kneeling down.

He then crawled up behind Carlos, being extra careful not to wake him. He laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's bundled-up body, and placed a light kiss to the back of his neck.

"Sweet dreams, baby." he whispered before joining his lover in the world of sleep.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
